Algo peor que una pesadilla: malos recuerdos
by Kmiya
Summary: No podía evitarlo, a pesar de todos sus intentos esos recuerdos se repetían una y otra vez, atormentándolo.


**¤ Claim:** Monkey D. Luffy+Roronoa Zoro (si, creo que es más "+" que "/").  
**¤ Advertencias:** Shonen ai (ligerisimooo), algo de angst (o drama) y spoiler de la sexta película (la cual es un crimen, pobre Luffy, lloro cada vez que la veo ;__;).  
**¤ Palabras:** 1.359.

* * *

Cinco días. Solamente habían sido cinco días. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que habían abandonado esa isla donde –de manera extraña- una enemistad inexplicable había surgido entre varios de los integrantes de los Sombrero de Paja. Lo bueno es que, al estar ya en el Going Merry, todas esas absurdas peleas –principalmente entre Nami y Usopp– habían desaparecido, incluso ninguno de ellos entendían por qué habían discutido al inicio. Pero en lo que si estaban de acuerdo es que nunca volverían a descansar en islas extrañas.

Podría decirse que todo estaba bien, como siempre, excepto por una cosa: Monkey D. Luffy, el capitán de aquella tripulación, había estado actuando de manera muy extraña. Estaba demasiado pálido, cabizbajo la mayoría de las veces, su sonrisa se notaba un tanto falsa, además de haber adquirido la costumbre de mirar fijamente a cada uno de sus nakamas, llegando incluso a preguntarle a más de uno donde había estado –cuando estos solían perderse de su vista por más de una hora–. Y no sólo eso, parecía que el joven moreno no dormía bien por las noches.

Chopper estaba preocupado, temía que Luffy se hubiera contagiado de alguna extraña enfermedad en aquella isla, pero por más que lo revisaba lo único que le encontraba era fatiga y algo de estrés.

Por eso llegaron a aquel mutuo acuerdo. Desembarcaron en la primera isla desierta que encontraron (aunque claro, primero Sanji y Zoro –este último acompañado por Chopper para que no se perdiera- revisaron tal isla para asegurarse que en verdad estaba desierta y que contara con los suficientes recursos naturales para pasar una temporada agradable). Armaron un campamento y decidieron dividirse para recolectar frutos, agua, leña y demás cosas que les hicieran falta. De paso, intentarían ver si Zoro podía sacarle alguna información a Luffy sobre lo que podía estar enfermándolo, al fin y al cabo él era el que conocía de más tiempo a su capitán.

Y así llegó la noche, sin que el espadachín hubiera podido sacarle alguna información a Luffy más que palabras sueltas y preguntas de todo tipo de parte del moreno, cosa que le extraño. ¿Desde cuando Luffy se preocupaba por si tenía pesadillas? Lo que era más extraño, al parecer se había aliviado cuando descubrió que eso no sucedía.

Comieron sin más problemas que el intentar que Luffy se acabara su segunda ración –la cual dejó a la mitad, haciendo que Sanji comenzara a preocuparse al creer que estaba empezando a perder su toque culinario– y todos se fueron a descansar, al aire libre, disfrutando del clima primaveral de aquella isla.

Las horas pasaron y todos dormían profundamente, o al menos casi todos. Zoro abrió los ojos al escuchar un ruido extraño, tomó una de sus espadas, sospechando que posiblemente se trataba de un enemigo. Pero al levantarse y mirar hacía el lugar donde provenía aquel sonido se sorprendió de lo que vio. Luffy se había acostado lejos del resto y en aquellos momentos se estaba revolviendo en su lecho, con los puños y los ojos apretados, murmurando incoherencias. El de cabello verde dejó su espada y se levantó, acercándose al moreno y al hacerlo se sorprendió aún más. Por aquella piel tostada por el sol pequeñas gotas saladas se deslizaban sin rumbo fijo. Luffy estaba llorando, al parecer teniendo una horrible pesadilla. Zoro se hincó a su lado, dudando si despertarlo o no, pues estaba seguro que al chico no le gustaría saber que alguien lo había visto en aquel momento de debilidad, pero al hacerlo pudo escuchar con atención las palabras que estaba murmurando:

―N-No, chicos. No... Robin, Chopper... Zoro... no pueden estar muertos... n-no pueden.

Aquello fue suficiente para hacer que el espadachín despejara sus dudas. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Luffy y comenzó a zarandearlo.

―Oi, Luffy, despierta. Estas teniendo una pesadilla. Oi ―Hablaba bajo, no queriendo que los demás se despertaran.

Luffy abrió los ojos de golpe, dejando que todas las lágrimas contenidas escaparan con libertad. Parpadeó varias veces, algo desorientado. Al ver a Zoro se sentó para después voltear el rostro de tal forma que no lo viera y se restregó el brazo, tratando de borrar cualquier rastro de llanto que hubiera en el mismo y aún así sus ojos siguieron manteniendo un leve tono rojizo. Luffy miró sin saber como reaccionar a Zoro y luego dirigió su vista hacía sus demás nakamas, los cuales parecía que seguían profundamente dormidos, cosa que le hizo suspirar aliviado.

No se ocupaba ser un genio para entender que aquellas pesadillas eran las causantes del estado _anímico_ del chico de goma, lo que le preocupaba ahora a Zoro era la razón de las mismas, pero no sabía como preguntarlo, al menos no de una manera que no fuera muy directa.

―¿Qué sucedió realmente en la Isla del Barón? ―Si, definitivamente la sutileza no era lo suyo.

Luffy volvió a desviar la mirada ante aquella pregunta, lo que le confirmó a Zoro que algo muy malo –tan malo como para poner en ese estado a su despreocupado capitán– había sucedido en esa isla. Se acercó a él y tomo sus hombros con sus manos, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

―¿Qué sucedió _realmente_ en esa isla? ―Insistió, a lo que Luffy suspiró, al parecer cansado de llevar él solo esa carga.

―Tú, ustedes... ―calló, sin estar muy seguro de cómo decirlo. Miró los ojos de Zoro y aspiró profundamente, soltando todo de un jalón: ―Ustedes murieron en esa isla.

El silencio que siguió a aquella declaración muy el más pesado y frío que sintió Zoro en toda su vida. Observó fijamente a Luffy como queriendo descubrir una verdad oculta en esas palabras, pero en los ojos del chico sólo existía una dolorosa sinceridad. Entonces, vagas imágenes de él adentró de lo que parecía una extraña _pulpa_ invadieron su mente, imágenes que había visto en sueños la primera noche que dejaron la isla, y los cuales asoció con el nuevo platillo que había inventado Sanji tuvieron sentido por primera vez. Pero al no saber sobre que eran consideró aquello como un simple sueño. Más por el hecho de que al parecer los demás también tuvieron sueños similares y por esa razón Sanji descartó la idea de volver a hacer aquel platillo.

Al parecer Luffy era el único que desde un principio había sabido el verdadero significado de aquellos sueños, lo que en verdad significaban. Era el único que cargaba con eso, no queriendo que los demás se atormentaran al saber que no eran ningunos sueños, sino recuerdos; recuerdos de cómo habían muerto, al menos por unos instantes. Zoro miró a Luffy por largo rato, sin poder imaginarse la magnitud de sus pesadillas, de todo lo que ha estado pasando en estos días y, sobre todo, de todo lo que sufrió en aquellos instantes. Posiblemente ni el infierno estaría al nivel de lo que vivió.

En un impulso, el cual no quiso saber de donde provino, abrazó a Luffy, estrujándolo con fuerza contra si. El moreno se sorprendió en un principio, pero después agradeció el gesto, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su primer oficial, dejando correr con libertad las lágrimas que se había negado a dejar salir cuando se despertó. Al escucharle sollozar, Zoro escondió su rostro en el cabello negro, acariciándole la espalda en un vano intento de calmarle.

―Ya esta todo bien, estamos contigo, tú nos salvaste ―Le susurró en el oído, esperando que de esa forma regresara a ser el mismo de siempre―. No te volveremos a dejar sólo, yo no te dejaré sólo.

Luffy sonrió sin separarse de él, queriendo disfrutar un poco más la calidez que Zoro le proporcionaba. Lo sabía, sabía que no le estaba mintiendo.

-

Nami sonrió a la vez que Usopp soltaba un suave suspiro, como de alivio. Cinco pares de ojos se miraron entre sí, mientras en sus bocas existía una pequeña sonrisa de alivio. Al parecer su capitán ya estaba mejor y las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Posiblemente la pesadilla aún se repetiría unas cuantas veces más, pero Luffy estaría bien, porque sabía que sus nakamas estarían siempre con él.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
